Lietuva
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: Today is March 11, and in Lithuania this is the second independence day. To honor that, this story is severl snap-shots of Lithuania's life from his first taste of independence after the Russian Empire until 2019. Su gimtadieniu Lietuva!
1. 1918 --Free

Labas mano draugai! In honor of Lithuania's 101 second Independence Day, (March 11) I have created several snapshots depicting his life from 1918 until this year, 2019. Not each year has been included, and you might think several important years are missing, but that is because I have later stories for planned for them.

So, please enjoy the story, leave a review and thank you for honoring me by reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The wind tugged at his thin coat and blew strands of hair into his face as he simply stood still taking it all in. He took a deep breath, lungs filling up until they hurt. He had not breathed this air for so long—far too long, every breath was food to his starving soul. The dirt beneath his bare feet, it was his; _his _dirt, _his _soil, _his _land. "I'm home," he whispered. The wind carried the soft words through all his forests, alerting every river, notifying all animals, and each citizen…the nation was back. "I'm home," he said again sinking to his knees, taking it all in. Tears slipped from shining blue eyes, dripping down checks and trickling to his smiling lips. He was free, finally free.


	2. 1919 --The First President

So, I already have this story written, and edited. However, I will be posting in increments, in case you give me feedback on my writing style. If you don't like it, or find problems, I will want to fix them so that each chapter gets better for you.

Thank you so much for reading my precious readers. Please enjoy the second part, leave a review, and as always, thank you for honoring me by reading.

* * *

Standing beside his very first president, Lithuania snuck a glance at the man who would go down in history. Smetona cut an impressive figure, he was tall, pale, like his nation, and had a stern face. However, his eyes were bright and kind. Russia hated the man, so naturally, Lithuania loved him. Before he was free, Russia would come home complaining of an imperative Lithuanian law student ruining the reputation of St. Petersburg, Gymnasium. That man was now the president.

Smetona turned to Lithuania. "Lietuva," he said, voice vibrating through Lithuania's bones. He would _never _get tired of hearing his real name. "Tell me, who are you?"

By now, Lithuania knew and readily believed the answer, but, when Smetona first asked that question, the little nation had floundered.

_They were taking a train across the country. An uneasy silence filled the car, Lithuania focused on his passing country-side, the president reading a newspaper. A rustle of pages was the only noise between the two. _

_ "__Lietuva, tell me, who are you?" _

_Lithuania jumped. "Sir?" _

_"__Who are you? As a nation." _

_Lithuania focused on his wind-chapped hands, tracing the cracks with his eyes. "Um, I'm Litva, ah!, I mean…Lietuva?" He peered at his boss but the man's face gave nothing away. Chewing on the inside of his check, Lithuania forced himself to continue. "I'm a small nation, not worth very much. I have a bad economy, a weak army, terrible exports, and I'm completely useless, a disgrace to nationhood. I use to be great and powerful but now I'm nothing. The only reason I exist is because I am a decent servant. I am a nation who should belong to Mr. Russia." _

_Smetona said nothing despite Lithuania's obvious glances, the nation trembled at the rage etched on the man's face. _

_"__That's what you think you are? That's what you're worth?" The man growled. _

_Lithuania shrank down in his seat. "S-sorry," he whimpered. _

_"__That is _not _what you are. Not at all! How could you think that?" He grasped Lithuania's shoulders. "Russia's brainwashed you Lietuva. Can't you see that?"_

_Lithuania shook his head, tears clinging to his nose. "I'm sorry," he said pitifully. _

_Smetona released his country with a sigh and slouched against the seat. The nation before the burning in his eyes became too much and he turned away. He rested his head against the window, the cool plane soothing him somewhat. _

_"__Lietuva," a calm voice called him. Miserably, Lithuania looked at his boss' feet. "Look at me mano šalis" Hesitantly, Lithuania did. Smetona did not smile, but he didn't glare. A look of worry was etched on the other man's face. "You will be proud of who you _really _are Lietuva. I will make sure of it." _

That had been many months ago, and Lithuania hardly resembled the trembling nation afraid of his own name. He was stronger now; his people were stronger.

"I am Lietuva," he answered his boss, "A small nation, with a wealth of history and people. I am hardworking, loved by my children and destined to succeed. The journey will be hard but I am strong."

His boss nodded his approval, and Lithuania smiled.


	3. 1920 --It's Mine Now

1920 -It's Mine Now

* * *

"Get out of my city!" Lithuania screamed, clutching the riffle he was pointing at Poland. The blonde's own riffle didn't waver. "It's _my _city," Poland replied, spreading his arms wide. "It's Polish that's spoken in the streets, it's Poles who operate the shops, it's Poles who live in the apartments and Poles who stroll through the park."

"Ne! It's _mine! Mano sostinas!" _Lithuania screeched. Poland stood above him, while he was huddled on the ground, pointing the gun with wavering hands. Only sheer desperation was keeping him up and fighting. Lithuania could feel his soldiers, the humiliation at their retreat from Poland's soldiers, feel their anger as Poland's children invaded and forced them out. A wave of nausea hit him as more of his dear men fell to the ground dead. "I hate you!" he snarled, spiting at Poland's feet. "I hate you, I hate you." With each shot the words lost their bite until Lithuania was sobbing. "How could you do this to me?" he wailed. Poland's response was cut short. A blinding pain wrapped around Lithuania's heart, tighter and tighter, growing hotter and hotter, like it was melting away Vilnius' connection to him. Lithuania screamed, withering on the ground, gun discarded. Above him, Poland let out a sharp gasp, he felt it too…Vilnius no longer belonged to the Baltic.

"Why?" the brunette managed to whisper. His voice was rough, and it hurt to talk. He coughed, a glob of blood hitting the pavement. Poland bent down so they were eye level and captured Lithuania's chin, ignoring the Baltic's flinch and feeble attempt to pry the hands away. Hysterical laughter bubbled in Lithuania. He looked into Poland's tired eyes, thin face, normally pristine clothes rumpled and dirty. Yet still the blond _oozed _that oh so familiar feeling of superiority. And why should he not? He won, Lithuania lost. He looked tired, but Lithuania was exhausted, blood and dirt smeared across his face, hair greasy and limp, dirty bandages wrapped around wounds on an arm and a leg, uniform coated in dirt, vomit and more.

"Why?" he asked again, hating the pathetic whimper in his voice.

Poland's expression did not soften. "You can't break a deal Litwa. If you would acknowledge that we were still a union," at this he stroked Lithuania's check tenderly with his thumb, "if you would acknowledge that we are together, friends, partners…a _commonwealth_, then Wilno could be ours, _yours." _

Lithuania sniffed. "Our union dissolved with R-r-… when _he _tore us apart. We weren't strong enough then, and we aren't strong enough now." Poland pursed his lips. "We'd get there again Liet." He rested his forehead Lithuania's. "Please, don't do this, don't throw away our friendship. You need me, you're a mess. I'll protect you, together we'll rebuild and Russia," Poland snarled the name while Lithuania cowered down, "Russia, Prussia, Austria, they'll never touch us again. We need each other, 'a strand of three is not easily broken,' you remember that, right? It will be you, me and our people. We can't do this on our own!"

"But…but what about being free?" he asked faintly.

"You'll be free with me."

Lithuania gave a dazed smile, thinking of memories long gone; the rye fields, horseback riding, hawking, food fights in the kitchen, full belly, being warm, having his dearest friend. He wanted that back, and if Poland would just _listen _to him, they could have that. Lithuania just needed…

"Independence?"

"You're too small Liet, too weak. You've been Russia's lacky for so long, you can't handle independence. It would overwhelm you."

Ice formed in Lithuania's belly. "Not true," he hissed. "I can be independent, I will be free of you!"

"Then you lose Vilnius."

"I hate you!"

"Get. Out. Of my. City." Poland snarled.

"It's _mine_."

Poland hit him across the face with the butt of his riffle. "You've lost Litwa! You've lost Wilno –"

"It's Vilnius, you stuck-up bastard."

Poland ignored him. "You lost Litwa, you've lost…it." The last word was a sob and then Lithuania was staring down the barrel of a gun. "Are you going to leave Litwa, or am I going to have to make you?"

Lithuania gave him an unblinking glare, lifting his chin up proudly. "Make me."

Poland's eyes widened, and Lithuania smirked. However, the smirk turned to fear when Poland put the muzzle against Lithuania's aching chest.

Lithuania stared at him, held the traitor's gaze, his own full of hate and hurt.

Poland shot him through the heart.


	4. 1938 The Ultimatum

1938 -The Ultimatum

* * *

Several nations were gathered in Tallinn's tallest skyscraper. Lithuania sat fuming on his side of the table. Next to him sat France. Across sat Sweden, Estonia, Latvia and Poland. England stood at the head of the table.

"Lithuania!" England called, annoyance laced in his voice. He must have been calling repeatedly.

"Sorry?"

"I said, if you're ready, we can begin."

Lithuania look at Poland and squared his shoulders.

"I'm ready sir."

England glanced down at the papers, reviewing the issue quickly. He closed his eyes with a sigh, and rubbed them. "We are here today to resolve the issues between the Republic of Poland, and the Republic of Lithuania on the subject of diplomatic relations between the two. Both of you have meet privately with France and myself multiple times. Even with us acting as mediators we were unable to reach a satisfactory conclusion for both of you."

"Seemed to me's mainly Lithuania," Sweden mumbled.

"Regardless," although England did nod, "it is our goal to find a solution both nations like. Is there any nation wishing to speak?"

"At this Poland stood. "Thank you, England. As you all are aware, I—"

"You weren't recognized to speak," Lithuania said coldly. Poland continued on.

"You weren't recognized," Lithuania repeated louder. Still he was ignored.

"Hey!" He snapped, rising from his chair, "I wanted to present my claims first. We were supposing to have an equal chance."

"I don't think so Litwa. As the injured party—"

"You're not the 'injured party', I am! You're the one who stole my capital."

France wrestled Lithuania back to his chair. "Shh Lithuania. Remember what I said, be calm, diplomatic and controlled. It will help your case much better than getting emotional."

Reluctantly Lithuania dipped his head towards Poland breathing heavily through his nose.

Poland gave him a smirk. "To answer your question Litwa, I am speaking first as per the rules which say that the injured party, I'll get to that part in a moment, and the one who called the meeting get to speak first."

"I didn't ask—Ow!" Lithuania rubbed his ribs were France just rammed his elbow. "Diplomacy!" France hissed.

Lithuania clinched his hands together. "Thank you for clarifying." He was rewarded with a nod of approval from France.

"What are old friends for, Liet?"

Lithuania pursed his lips and gripped his hands tighter.

"I helped you understand when you were learning to read back then, and I will gladly help you now Litwa."

By now Lithuania's nails were leaving white crescents on the palms of his hands. A hot blush stained his checks. He bit his tongue hard to keep from snapping a reply.

"So, as I was saying, you are all aware that I recently got back one of my littler towns, Wilno, from Litwa."

"Its name is Vilnius and you can't, you can't just insult it like that. _Little _town? You're _little _town? Listen here,"

Lithuania!" England snapped. He directed a dark glare at the Baltic. "You will not be allowed to continually interrupt Poland, do not rise from your chair again, and keep a civil tongue boy or I shall have you escorted out on grounds of hostile actions. Do I make myself clear?"

Lithuania gapped.

"I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Lithuania said, and slowly sunk into his chair. Trying not to cry, he looked at France. _Poland can insult me in front of every and not get a single reprimand, but if I defend myself, I am humiliated? It's not fair!" _

France gave a sad smile and rested his hand on Lithuania's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"If there are no more interruptions, may I continue?" Poland asked.

England nodded.

"Moment, please," France said, raising his hand. "Poland, this is a very sensitive and important topic for both of you. If you and Lithuania would show each other the curtesy deserved, I think things will be able to go much faster, non?"

Poland's eyes narrowed, the corner of his mouth twitching angerly. "Of course, France. It never was my intention be hurt Lie—Litwa. I shall do my best to be more sensitive to his needs."

Poland glared at Lithuania.

France gave Lithuania's knee another squeeze. The brunette was so grateful to have at least one friend in this wretched place.

"The main problem I have is Lithuania refuses to have diplomatic relations with me. He keeps pouting about how Wilno was "his" even though I have a better claim. More Poles live there then Lithuanians. It's my language that can be heard. Wilno has been recognized as mine, and in my opinion, Lithuania needs to quit throwing a tantrum and move on with life. He refuses to speak to me in almost 20 years. Not only has he refused to speak to me, but he persuaded and endorsed a whole squadron of men to march across my boarders and slaughter several of my soldiers, who were doing nothing but patrolling the border! He had them killed in cold blood."

Mummers of shock ran through the room. Though Lithuania refused to look at anyone besides Poland, he could feel the horrified eyes of his brothers boring into him.

"Lithuania," England said, "do you have any evidence against Poland's claim? Are you aware that if this is true you have broken international law, and Poland would be well within his rights to declare war?'

"Poland is not telling the truth sir!"

"Oh, are you going to give that bs story about how I am moving my boarders into your land, and how your solders didn't want to shoot but they were provoked? Are you stupid? No one will believe that."

Lithuania set his jaw, he had had it with Poland's tone.

"It's the truth."

Poland laughed.

England dragged his hands down his face. "Nothing is every simple with these two is it?" he remarked dryly to France.

France let out a bitter chuckle. "At times, I think they are worse than use Angleterre."

Lithuania wondered if his face could get any hotter. A few of the other nations laughed, chorusing their agreements.

Poland huffed through his nose. "If you would please refocus on the issue at hand, you all so badly wanted Liet, _Litwa, _to speak but no one is listening to him. Go ahead Liet. I think they are listening now."

_Saved by Poland once again, _Lithuania could practically hear the others sneer at him. _At the rate I'm going, they'll have me signing a document swearing my independence away at the end of the day. _

"I have made it perfectly clear to the Republic of Poland that diplomatic relations will resume once my rightful capital is returned to me. Vilnius is mine, it has always been mine, which will be temporary. This occupation of Vilnius is just your way of forcing me to become a common wealth. 'Join me and you'll get Vilnius," Lithuania mocked, "Isn't that what you said to me in '19? It's just the _new _version of Poland's rule. We'll I am sick of playing, I want _out_!"

Poland looked murderous. "Then you live me no choice," the blond nation ruffled in his briefcase before pulling out a manila folder. He stormed over to Lithuania and slammed it on the table. "Read it," he growled.

Lithuania glared, but skimmed through. His eyes widen as he saw several worrying words, and went back over it more carefully.

"You're…given me an ultimatum?"

"Yes."

"I, order to reestablish diplomatic relations?"

"That is correct."

"But…" a furrow appeared on Lithuania's forehead. Around him, other nations were whispering in surprise.

"Can Mr. Poland even do that?" he heard Latvia whisper to Estonia.

"No," Estonia said, rapidly shaking his head. "Ultimatums threaten to cut off diplomatic relations. I've never heard of one for the purpose of establishing them. This…this is completely unprecedented, it goes against…all the rules."

"Oh, calm down, Estonia," Poland snapped. "It's perfectly legal, and doesn't break any of your _precious _rules. God, that is not even the point here. Litwa, you have 48 hours to respond. If don't, then your silence will be taken as a no. Any and all no's will be dealt with as my government and I see fit."

"I, but," Lithuania floundered for a moment, searching for words, "but…I'll need more time. My boss, he'll want to go over it, maybe make changes, or suggestions or something…"

"No. It's either all or nothing. No drafts, no negotiations, nothing."

Lithuania struggled to breath. "So, if I don't accept, you're just going to, to attack me. A-again?"

Poland shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to you Litwa."

"Poland!" France hissed. "how can you humiliate Lithuania, your freince in such a way? You said you were going to take my advice and work with him a bit."

"I said I would _think _about it. I did and decided not to listen to you. Litwa has brought this on himself, he only has one nation to blame, isn't that right Litwa."

"I won't sign this."

"Liet!" Poland snarled.

"I _can't _sign this."

"Can't or won't?" It took Lithuania a moment to realize that it was Sweden who spoke and not Poland. He rounded on the Nordic, like a cornered animal.

" 'ave you tought 'bout what will do to your allies? You talked 'bout any of this with your brothers?"

Lithuania shook his head, "What do you mean?" he stammered. "Latvia, Estonia, you two are on my side with this?" _Right? _It was an unspoken plea.

Latvia became very interested in his lap, and Estonia started polishing his glasses. "Go on," Sweden urged, "tell 'im what you've said t'me.

Estonia took a deep breath. "Latvia and I believe you should reopen diplomatic relations with Poland. Since he has now presented an ultimatum, weather it is proper or not," Estonia and Poland glared at each other, "that is not the point anymore. It would be in the Baltic's best interests, Latvia, Estonia and even…Lithuania, to sign."

"Estonia," Lithuania whimpered. _Don't do this to me, please. _

Estonia stared straight ahead. "If you ignore Poland, and it leads to war…Latvia and I…we won't…. we will not help you. WE both need trade with Poland. Already we have suffered because of this fight."

"But it's only been a little bit, honest!" Latvia tried to assure him. Lithuania could barely hear them. Time was moving so slowly, and everything was muted. Lithuania's chest ached. _I can't breathe, _he panicked.

"Latvia's right, it hasn't been too bad. But Lithuania, don't do something you will regret. Don't isolate yourself from your friends, from us."

"You two won't help me?"

Estonia shook his head.

"Lithy," Latvia began.

"No, it's fine," Lithuania snapped. "I completely understand. We don't owe each other anything. Not on a national level and _certainly _not on a personal level, that's all in the past, right? I get it." He looked around ant the other nations. "None of you will support me if I refuse to sign."

No one said a word.

"I see. Fine, I'll sign."

Poland's face lit up and he tossed Lithuania a pen. "Liet, this is great. I knew you would see reason. Everything is going to be okay. It will all get better from here. You can come to Wilno anytime you want. I'll make you a special Visa, just for Wilno. I'll do that first thing to tomorrow. Hej, come over for dinner tonight, as a celebratory thing. We're finally friends again, we should celebrate."

"No."

Poland froze. "What?"

"We are not friends, Lithuania said. "This document you made me sign, I accept it only because of force. I will have diplomatic relations with you. Nothing else."

"Liet."

Lithuania ignored Poland and collected his papers, heading to the door. "Estonia,"

The nation refused to met his eyes. _Good, _Lithuania thought bitterly. "Thank you for hosting the meeting. I shall see you all the next time a diplomatic situation requires it. Good day."

Lithuania just managed to leave the building with his head held high. It was only when he was behind the door of his hotel room, did he finally sink to the floor and cry.

* * *

Here is yet another chapter of _Lietuva. _I hadn't written this chapter, but I was going to post the next one when I thout this one needed to be mentioned. So, I did some research, wrote it in my storybook and then typed it up.

I sincerly hope you are all enjoying this story. Would you like the history notes posted at the end of each chapter, or is the story enough for you? Let me know!


	5. 1953 --Death of the Forest Brothers

1953 -Death of the Forest Brothers

Lithuania knew it was only a matter of time until Russia found him. As a matter of fact, Lithuania was surprised he lasted this long. It had been weeks since Lithuania escaped from the mansion under the cover of the night. He ran and didn't stop running until he collapsed in some forest. Lithuania couldn't tell if he was even on his land. Ever since Russia had taken over, it was getting harder and harder for Lithuania to recognize his land by feel. Lying panting on the forest floor, a team of partisan Lithuanians found him and took him in.

The time spent with his citizens in hiding, sneaking about, killing Russian soldiers, it was the first time he had been permitted contact with them since 1944, almost ten years ago. Although it was stressful, for Lithuania and his little band of men were convicted traitors, Lithuania was happy. There were times when he could laugh, and smile.

But the Russians had found them now, through tracking with dogs like they were animals. They were now outnumbered. Like cattle, the Russians herded the Lithuanians outside, forcing them down into the snow. Lithuania was dragged in front of them. While the Russians kept their guns trained on the prisoners, their nation paraded back and forth in front of them. There was a moment of maddening silence, with fear thick enough to smell.

Eventually Russia stopped his pacing, standing in front of Lithuania. "Litva," he said. The tiny nation shivered and looked up at Russia. "Rusija," he tried to spit the word out, but he couldn't. He was scared, for himself yes, for he knew his punishment would be harsh, but more so for his men. What was Russia going to do to them?

Russia pursed his lips and glared at the sound of Lithuania's language. "Comrade, let us speak the common language, da? We are equals now, there is no need for you to speak that ugly, pathetic little language anymore."

Lithuania's children murmured angerly. "As kalbu tik Lituaviski!" one proclaimed loudly. Lithuania attention snapped to him. _Please, _his mind begged, _please, just obey. Please, just obey until I can get you all out of this. _Lithuania wondered if there was a chance, he could save his citizens. Maybe, if Lithuania begged, or groveled, or promised Russia all shorts of things, maybe the nation would let his children go free. Lithuania was willing to give up anything for them.

Russia's eyes narrowed, and he jerked his chin. The Russian standing over the Lithuanian who had spoke out slapped him with the edge of the riffle.

"Hey!" Lithuania snarled, lunging forward. The butt of a gun slammed in between Lithuania's shoulder blades and he crumpled to the ground with a quiet whimper. The partisans started screaming, but fell silent when Russia fired his gun off into the air.

"Silence Comrades!"

The Lithuanians all watched the personification, hate and fear ablaze in their eyes. Russia jerked his chin, and two men grabbed Lithuania dragging him before Russia.

"My little Litva, I have missed you, pet." Russia said, running a gloved hand through Lithuania's hair. Lithuania tried to pull away, his stomach hurt and he was angry. _Stupid, stupid Lietuva, letting Russia treat you like this._

"Have you had fun running around the woods with your friends? Causing trouble for good citizens, murdering your fellow comrades, did you enjoy this?" The hand tightened in brunette hair. "You have caused many problems for me. I do not like this." Russia tilted Lithuania's head back at a painful angle. "Well," he snarled, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," he rasped. Russia laughed and hauled Lithuania to his feet, spinning the brunette around until he was facing his children. Russia pinned the smaller nation's wrists behind his back with one hand.

"Your nation is sorry," he told them. "It seems your darling country regrets everything you've worked for." A gloved finger ran up and down Lithuania's face. "Dearest little _Lietuva, _apologized to me, he must not think your worth it. Do you Litva?"

"I'm sorry," Lithuania repeated, stealing his nerve, "I'm sorry we weren't able to send more of your people back to hell!"

The prisoners cheered, and Lithuania smirked although his stomach sank. _What are you doing? Are you trying to antagonize Russia? _But he couldn't help it, not when he children were there in the snow, their anger at his treatment filling his belly until he was forced to defy Russia, willing he gave into their demands.

Russia's faced darkened before his lips pulled back in a horrifying snarl.

"Oh, you think your nation is great, someone to be proud of?"

Stoney glares meet Russia's questions.

"Do you know he begs me? He has gotten down on his knees," at this he forced Lithuania to kneel, "and has kissed my feet, begging for just one bite of borscht. 'Mr. Russia please… please, please, please? Please, just let me have one spoonful, please? I promise I'll be so good, I won't sing my anthem, I won't talk about my land, I won't praise my people. Please let me have one bite.' And then he'll clutch my plant leg and stare up at me with his wide eyes.

'Or, if I ask him, he will take all his books and pretty pictures, and toss them into the fire, ashamed because they weren't in Russian.

'In fact," Russia gloated, "I don't think he's said a single word of Lithuanian since the War ended."

Lithuania let out a whimper, and stared mournfully at the snow, terrified to see the disgust in his children's eyes.

"I see you are not convinced," Russia said, and Lithuania looked up. "What if I showed you…" Roughly, he started unbuttoning Lithuania's winter coat. He was already on the shirt buttons before Lithuania realized what was happing. "Ne!" he cried, and pushed Russia's hands away. A resounding _slap_ echoed through the tundra. Russia gripped the little nation's face painfully tight. "Do that again, and I'll break your wrist." Obediently, Lithuania stilled. He let out a wheeze when the cold air brushed against his back.

"There, what do you think of your nation now?" Lithuania was staring at Russia's face, body turned so he couldn't see his children. But he did hear them gasp. Russia's upper lip was curled. "They're disgusted by you Litva," he whispered. "I see it in their faces." Lithuania squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to die. "Your people can't accept this, Mousling. They are focused only on your ugly back. The scars make them sick to their stomach to see."

Lithuania knew it was true. He could hear the sounds of someone getting sick. "I still love you though," Russia assured him. "No matter how bad you are, no matter how many times you force me to beat you, no matter how disgusting you look, I will always forgive you, always love you." Gently, Russia smoothed a strand of Lithuania's hair. Then he reached down, grabbing the shirt from its pile on the snow, and helped Lithuania into it. By now, the shirt was damp, and Lithuania was freezing. He shivered as Russia buttoned his coat back up. He felt so numb. He allowed Russia to treat him like a child, despite his people right behind him. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Knowing they hated him robbed him of all energy. Russia spun him around to face his people. Lithuania was met with faces streaked with tears, anger writing across each one.

"I'm sorry," someone called to him.

"Poor Lithuania," another wailed.

_They…don't hate me. They still love me. _Lithuania couldn't believe his luck. His lips twitched, _how could I ever think so poorly of my children to believe they could despise me. They should, but they don't. I don't deserve them. _

Russia was not as happy. "You still care for him after all I've told you? Even though he's weak? Pitiful? Ya ne pnimayu…pchemu ne moye?" He sounded so lost and broken. Lithuania wanted to comfort him, until the nation snarled, "No matter, let it be a sign of my mercy to you. You may die believing your nation is deserving of your sacrifice."

"No!" Lithuania screamed, twisting to look at Russia. "Don't you dare kill them! You can't kill them. I won't let you! It's my fault I promise, please don't hurt them." His chest was constricting painful, and within seconds he was gasping for breath. "Mr. Russia," he whimpered shaking his head, a few tears starting to slip down his cheeks, "don't kill them, please don't kill them."

"I won't kill them," Russia assured, offering Lithuania a pat on the head. "But my children will."

Lithuania whirled around to face the Russians. "After all," Russia bent down to hiss in his ear, "your men killed their families. Hardworking, innocent, good people. Not all of my children are as evil as you want them to be. In fact, I bet if you asked nicely, they would spare your precious people."

The thought of begging mere children—Russia's children, the _enemy's _children—made him ill. Russia gave him a little nudge, "Go on Mouseling. You can do it; you want to save your people, da?" Lithuania shivered at the nickname. Wiping away the tears that were quickly replaced, Lithuania slunk towards Russia's men.

"Lietuva, _ne,_" Lithuania glanced at the man who spoke. "B-but if I don't, you'll, you'll, you'll die!"

"Tėvyne, we're going to die anyway. Don't degrade yourself for no reason."

"B-b-but I think you're a good reason."

The man smiled. Lifting his head, he sang loudly the opening line to the national anthem.

At watery smiled formed across Lithuania's bruising face.

Russia growled, and lunged at Lithuania, recapturing the nation's arms.

"Shot them," he told the guards, "one at a time, right in front of him."

Lithuania trembled, biting back the urge to beg. He wouldn't, not when his people told him no. He would not dishonor them like that.

One at a time, each man was brought before Lithuania. Proudly, the stood in front of their nation, eyes locked on his. Lithuania wanted to sob, but he needed to be strong. Every partisan brought in front of him was given a smile. _I'm proud of you, _Lithuania tried to convey. Time always seemed to slow, as the gun was brought up to each man's temple. Still they sang the national anthem, although Lithuania could detect a waver in each voice.

Bang! and they would fall, leaving Lithuania splattered with blood and brains.

When the last shot was fired, Lithuania was drenched with the life of his citizens, trembling and sobbing hysterically.

"You killed them!" he howled, flinging himself at Russia, when the giant finally released him. "You killed them! And-and-and they didn't do anything." He swung at Russia blindly, getting in a hit or two before the nation merely caught his already bruised wrists, pulling Lithuania into a smothering hug.

"Now, now Mouseling, you know that's not true. If they didn't do anything, then they wouldn't be dead."

Lithuania sobbed harder, clutching Russia's coat. "Bring them back please," he wailed "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, please, bring them back."

Russia hugged Lithuania tighter, dragging fingers through the brunette's hair. "Shh, Little One."

"I can't…" Lithuania struggled for breath, "I can't live without them, please Mr. Russia please! Bring them back."

"I know it hurts Litva, God it hurts so much, but you'll be okay. I survived it, and I'll make sure you do too. There, there little one. I've got you. It's okay Litva."

For a while, Russia held Lithuania, petting his hair, gently rocking him back and forth. The Baltic had buried his head into Russia's coat, holding on to the nation. Eventually, the brunette calmed down. Russia held Lithuania at an arm's length, gazing intently at his face. "Oh, Litvuska, let's go home." Lithuania wiped at his eyes. "That's a good boy," Russia cooed, planting a kiss on Lithuania's head.

Still petting Lithuania, Russia called to one of his soldiers. "Petrov," the Slav said, with a wave of the hand, "bring me the handcuffs."

The Baltic nation glanced questioningly at his captor. "You're under arrest," Russia explained, snapping on the handcuffs, tightly. "I'm taking you home, and we'll discuss your punishment then."

"P-punishment?"

"Yes, punishment. You are needing one, da? You must be taught not to run away… again." Lithuania groaned as Russia's large hand sank into his shoulder. "Weather you like it or not, you are part of my family. And that means you will stay with me until I tell you that you may leave."

The hand grew tighter. "You are _mine _Litva, all _mine. _You won't be forgetting that anytime soon. If I have to beat you every day, if I have to starve you until you collapse, I will get it through that thick head of yours! How stupid can you get Litva, huh? You're spoiled, you didn't have to work for this family, no, you let me fight the war to protect you and never lifted a finger. I saved you from Germany, and where is my spasiba, hmm? Where is it?"

Lithuania cowered in his coat.

"That's right, you haven't thanked me. Because you're selfish. I should kill you right now!" He gave Lithuania a hard shake.

"Ahh, Mr. Russia, m-my head!"

"I don't care!" Russia roared. "Stupid, stupid, little brat." With the shaking, Lithuania couldn't get his feet under him, making him limp in Russia's arms as he was shaken like a rag doll.

Russia pulled their faces close together. "You will like me, again," he growled, "I promise you that."

Without another word, they continued their journey home. Lithuania felt numb. He had killed his people and now he was going to be punished. And it was going to be bad, Lithuania knew Russia was furious and hurt, never a good combination. He should be afraid, but all he could feel was emptiness.


	6. 1972 Illegal Writer

1972 -Illegal Writer

Lithuania lay in bed, feigning sleep as he listened to the sound of his brothers' breathing. When their breaths became slow and even, Lithuania swung his feet over the edge and tiptoed across the room. The Batics' room was small, it consisted of one bed, that that was barely big enough for all three of them, a small wardrobe that held their uniforms, boots, an extra sweater apiece and nightclothes (Russia kept their winter wear in his closet), and a tiny desk. Estonia normally used the desk for any paperwork Russia assigned him that kept him working late in the night. But tonight, Lithuania was going to use it. Taking a thin stack of papers, perhaps no more than three sheets in total, from beneath his sweater in the wardrobe, Lithuania brought the papers back to the desk. With them, he brought a small flashlight America had given him. Lithuania refused to let it go, taking great pains to hide it from Russia, it was his only tangible remembrance of America.

Flipping it on, he cast a nervous glance to his brothers, but they didn't stir. Hunched over, Lithuania took a deep breath and began his frantic scribbles.

_Every day, I hear of how terrible life in Capitalist Amerika, but surely that cannot be true. Maybe it is just true for the Russians, and not us Lithuanians and our Baltic brothers. Yet, when Mr. Russia lets me out to go shopping, I stand in line for hours with Russians. In fact, my lot seems better than some Russians, because Mr. Russia can afford the luxury of a refrigerator, a luxury which extends to all in his house, and we normally have enough for the basics of food, unlike other families I stand in line with. _

_But just because I live in Mr. Russia's house does it mean I have everything I need. It is impossible for me to buy shoes here, even though Latvia desperately needs a new pair. My gloves are several decades old, and my winter coat mere tatters. Mr. Russia hasn't been able to afford me enough money for a new one. He himself hasn't bought a new one, and he has had his for years. Sometimes, I wonder if the coat he wears now is as old as he is… _

Lithuania nibbled on his pencil. _What should I say next? _he wondered before decided to move on to another paragraph and come back later.

_He took away my identity. My people and I, we cannot sing our songs, bake our food, speak our language. He burned all my prayer books, and ripped apart my rosaries. Thankfully there is one still hidden safely with Poland. Mr. Russia -_at this Lithuania remembered to strike through _Mr._, though it made him sick to do so… _If Mr. Russia were to find out…silly Litva, if he were to find these papers, I think the least of your worries would be that you didn't write the proper honorific. _

Swallowing down the rising hysteria, Lithuania continued on. _Russia claims we are all equal, but we are not! It is clear that he favors his people and his customs over mine. While he grows fat on food that I make him, while my children slave to feed his citizens, I am left starving. _

_He…_

The ink bleed through the paper as Lithuania paused. He didn't want to write what came next. He didn't want everyone to know, not the other nations, not even his children. But it had to be done. His contact said they needed every bit of information Lithuania could provide, and he was determined to try. _…He beats me almost every day. I am covered in scars and nothing I do makes him stop. Even when I am…begging for mercy, he continues. Though I try to…_Lithuania felt his face heat up…_though I try to hide, he always finds me. If I am especially bad, he denies me a shirt for days so that the entire household can see my weakness. I…I don't fight back. _Lithuania buried his face in his hands, trying to ward of the shame that was treating to come out in large tears that were guaranteed to wake his brothers. With a shaky breath, he continued –_I let him beat me as much and as often as he wants and the only thing, I do to defend myself is try to run and hide. Yet sometimes I can't even bring myself to do that… _

_Like animals, he ships my people off to Siberia in rail-cars meant for cattle. They didn't even do anything! Some of them don't even deserve the title traitor to the union. But they still have to go, and I can _feel _them leaving in droves, and I can _feel _them suffering and dying and…_

By now, silent tears were making their way down his checks. _Mano vaikai,_ the nation mouthed silently. _Mano vaikai. _Unable to write anymore, Lithuania folded the papers back up and tucked them back into their hiding spot. His body was slightly sore, writing made him so tense and tight, and for good reason. If Russia came into the room, as he was sometimes prone to do, and Lithuania was still writing, the Baltic knew Russia would not handle the discovery well.

Crawling back into bed, Lithuania snuggled up against Estonia. His brother let out a soft groan but wrapped his arm around Lithuania. Lithuania smiled, shifting upwards a bit to place a tiny kiss on Estonia's temple before closing his eyes. Mind still whirling Lithuania made plans. _Tomorrow night I'll finish up the papers. Hopefully I have given them information they can use in the next installment. Later this week, if Mr. Russia lets me go into town, then I can try and find someone who can smuggle it to Jonas. Maybe he can send me a copy of the _Chronical of the Catholic Church in Lithuania_ to me. No, that would be too dangerous, _Lithuania yawned, _but still…it would be nice…to read my people's…_another yawn and a sight twist to make himself more comfortable, and he was asleep.


	7. 1989 --The Baltic Way

1989-The Baltic Way

Lithuania could feel it in his belly. His citizens were moving. Secret glances at Estonia and Latvia revealed that they could feel it too. It was happening. What they had been planning through late night letters to citizens, and secret meetings between the three Baltics when Russia was out and their chore charts put them in the same vicinity, was finally happening. Any day could be the day, and fear, anticipation, excitement and even more fear Lithuania sick. fear. And then, it happened.

Feeling their citizens unite, an unspoken command brought the Baltics to Russia's living room. Tight smiles were giving, as they held hands, making a tiny chain across the living room.

"Here we go," Lithuania told them, fighting to keep his voice steady. Latvia turned to him with wide eyes, hands clasping and unclasping Lithuania's. Lithuania gave him a smile. An equally forced one was mirrored back.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. Do you think Mr. Russia will punish us?" Latvia asked, hands tightening on his brothers.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Estonia said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose with his free hand, foot rubbing his ankle.

"That hasn't stopped him before," Latvia mentioned quietly.

There was an awkward moment as the two younger Baltic took great pains not to look at Lithuania, the one most often punished for not doing anything wrong.

"It won't be just me this time, though. He might," Lithuania swallowed, "he might punish all of us."

Latvia and Estonia blanched, and the Baltics stood in silence.

XXX

"I just thought of something," Latvia said a few minutes later. "I'm stuck in the middle of you guys. And you both of you have a free hand, but I don't. What if I have to scratch my nose?"

Estonia snorted, and Lithuania lost it, tension melting somewhat as he started laughing. "I guess," he said panting, face dominated by a wide smile, "I guess one of us will have to scratch it for you." Laughter rang out, falling quiet when heavy footsteps began to draw near.

"He's coming," came the unnecessary whisper.

Lithuania shut his eyes, a small whimper escaping him. Rapid fire Lithuanian spilled from his lips, uttering words he hadn't said out loud in years. "Sveika, Marija, malones pilnoji. Viešpats su Tavimi. Tu pagirta -"

"Pryviet my little ones. I heard laughter in here, are we having fun? If we are, we should include everyone, da? After all, we're a family, and fun makes a family close and happy." Russia beamed at the Baltics, oblivious to the fear radiating off his servants.

"But you should be doing work now, da? We can't be lazy, that's not being very good children, is it?"

No one responded, focusing on the dull grey carpet. _I miss the Turkish blue one," _Lithuania thought suddenly. 

"Hmm, I am thinking that my Baltics have not been having fun, but instead have been plotting something."

Lithuania could feel Latvia trembling.

"We are, are not working today Mr. Russia."

A pale eyebrow arched up. "And why is that Litva?"

Lithuania gulped. "We are protesting, Mr. Russia."

Now the lips were pursed. "What are you complaining about now Litva? There is always something that doesn't meet your standards da? Go on, tell me, what is it _today_ that is making you so miserable?"

Lithuania wanted to sink in the floor. How was it that Russia was able to make him feel so terrible? Surely Russia didn't think Lithuania spoiled. _Why should I even care, _Lithuania asked himself. But for some reason, he did.

The Baltic swallowed past a growing lump in his throat. "You don't have a right to own us Mr. Russia." The artic nation made a low growl. "This again? I have told you time and time again I am protecting you. You're stupid, and weak Litva. You've always been poor, always needed someone to care for you. First Poland, then me, and then Amerika. Yet, who did you come back to? Me, you need _me. _ How many times do I have to say this to get it through your stupid skull? You wouldn't last a day; do you hear me, if I weren't here to help you. I protect you, feed you, give you clothes, a bed, warmth, and love. What more could you possibly need, you spoiled little brat?"

Lithuania blinked rapidly, eyes burning with fat tears he refused to shed. "Uh," he struggled.

Estonia and Latvia gave him a sympathetic look.

"We stand with our people on this Mr. Russia," Estonia said when it appeared that Lithuania was unable to continue.

"What do you mean, 'you stand with your people?"

"Can't you feel it?"

Russia narrowed his eyes at Latvia. "Feel _what_?' Slowly he advanced on the smaller nation until he was towering over Latvia.

"What have you three done?"

Latvia opened his mouth, and at the same time, the phone rang. Russia didn't move, instead staring at Latvia. The tiny nation trembled. The phone rang again. With a snarl of breath, Russia stalked over to it.

"Allo," he said sharply. The Baltics' eyes were trained on the nations broad back. Russia's brows drew closer and closer until they were nearly touching. "Yes sir…. yes sir….no sir, I understand sir…I will be there immediately…yes sir…good day." Placing the phone back in its cradle, Russia turned to the Baltics. "It seems whatever stunt you three have pulled, I now must go clean up. I'm not quite sure what you've done, but there are going to be serious repercussions when I get back." Russia walked over to Lithuania. "Litva," he said, scanning the nation up and down. "You were punished last night for bad behavior, da?" Lithuania's face drained of the little color it had left. Bobbing his head up and down, he tried to respond, but the only sound coming out was a strangled squeak.

"Hmmm. It would be very bad if you were to be punished again, and so soon, da?"

Again, Lithuania could only nod.

"Then, may I suggest that you drop whatever ideas your silly head is thinking, break up this ridiculous little chain of Baltics, and start on your chores. If not, then I can promise that when I return home, a very serious punishment awaits you, and quite possibly your brothers as well. Am I understood?"

"D-d-da ser," Lithuania whimpered.

"Good boy," Russia said, slapping Lithuania's back. Lithuania groaned in pain, still aching from the torture the night before. Satisfied he had made his point, Russia left, leaving the Baltics alone.

"Lithuania," Latvia asked hesitantly, "we can't –"

"We're not doing what he said." Lithuania spat. "We are staying here, linked together like our children are doing back home. I don't care what happens."

"That's what I was going to say!" Latvia smiled.

"I agree with you both. We represent our people, we need to stand with them any way we can."

"T-thanks you two," Lithuania ran his hand through his hair, giving it a light tug, still holding Latvia's hand with his other.

There was silence for a while until once again Latvia broke it. "I'm scared. But excited too. This is the first time, in a long time, that maybe we can, shove it up Mr. Russia's ass!"

"Latvia!" Estonia and Lithuania wailed at the same time.

"What, he's not even here!"

"But you say such things even when he is."

"I do _not." _

"Yes, you do."

Latvia pouted. "I hate it when you two speak at the same time."

"But only because you know we are right."

Latvia stuck his tongue out. Estonia rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why we treat you like a baby."

"Hey! "

"Come on you two, please no fighting." Lithuania rubbed his temples, but he was feeling happy. The light-hearted banter lifted some of the thick fear coiling around him.

For hours the three stood in the living room, holding hands and talking about nothing and everything.

Late that night, they were sitting on the floor, leaning against each other as they fought off sleep.

"Do you think this will work?" The question was interrupted by periodic yawns. Latvia lay his head on Lithuania's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"It has too," Lithuania replied. "We're running out of options."

At that moment, they heard the door slam. Imminently they were at attention.

"Here we go," murmured Lithuania.

Within seconds, Russia appeared in front of them, face dark, hand clutched around a bottle of vodka. "Are you three trying to pull this family apart? I worked damn hard to make sure that you three would be safe from the world. I won a war to keep my family safe from the horrors of the world. And this is how you repay me?"

No one said anything. Russia threw the bottle against the wall, making the Baltics jump. "You don't think you're a valid part of this family? You think my agreement I made somehow excludes you? Nyte!"

Latvia cowered at the roar, and all three moved closer together, seeking protection.

"Somehow, somehow the west has managed to confuse you. Latvia, Estonia," he glanced at Lithuania voice breaking into sobs. "Litva, I love you three very much. You three are part of this family I keep talking about. I just want to keep you safe." He cupped Lithuania's face. "I will do everything in my power to keep you with me, little ones. You're all very precious to me."

Russia sighed, and pulled another bottle of vodka from his coat. He pulled off the top, and drank in large, greedy sips.

Lithuania watched in horror, wondering what Russia would do next, but his master eventually pulled it away and sighed. "Let's go to bed now. It is late, we can discuss this in the morning." A sloppy kiss was place on each of their foreheads and they were once again left alone.

Estonia stared at Lithuania. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," he said eyes locked on the doorway that Russia had just left. He cocked his head. "But…I have a feeling… it's good."


	8. 2007 The Basketball King

2007 The Basketball King

The phone jolted Lithuania awake and sent him tumbling out of bed to reach his phone. Checking the caller id revealed it was his boss. To be called this early in the morning, normally it was never a good sign. It meant there was a political fight, an international dispute, an internal problem somewhere, or Denmark had come unannounced bringing fireworks; the possibilities were endless, and all promised a grueling day for the Baltic nation. However, as soon as he answered the phone, with a weary and concerned hello, the deep vibrato of his boss voice greeted him.

"Labas rytas, Lietuva. This is your president speaking."

"Good morning sir," Lithuania tactically left out that he had caller I.D, and also knew all government officials' phone numbers by heart.

"Would you come down to the Siemens arena?"

"Yes sir—" Lithuania was almost scared to ask the question "-Is everything okay sir?"

"Oh, yes, of course, we just, well, you will have to come down and see, we have a surprise for you."

Interest fully piqued, Lithuania quickly got dressed, tying his tie as he made his way to the train station. The pleasant coziness of Senamiestis, blurred through the window gradually become the exciting business of Vilnius.

Within minutes, Lithuania had made his way through the streets, until he saw a small crowd of his officials in front of the gymnasium.

"Ah, labas Lietuva, you have arrived, now we can begin."

Gently, Lithuania was jostled to the front of the little group, directly in front of what was obviously a statue, covered by a white cloth.

Lithuania glanced from face to face, trying to get a read on what this might be. All he could see was polite interest, or enthusiasm, giving him nothing to go on.

"Gentlemen, ladies, thank you for attending the unveiling of Lithuania's and perhaps the world's, first monument for basketball."

Lithuania's eyebrows shot up and couldn't suppress a smile. Really, a statue just for _krepsolis? Taip, labia gerai. _

"The great sport of basketball holds a special place for our nation. It is a source of unity and national pride. Even when we had to play for the Soviets, we were playing for Lietuva. We have churches honoring God, and since basketball is the unofficial second religion of Lithuania, it is only natural we should show that to the world.

Lithuania winced and chuckled. If Poland where here he would be appalled, going off on a rant of how Lithuania was returning to his pagan ways and making basketball an idol. But Poland wasn't here, and basketball wasn't an idol, though Lithuania did make a mental note to discuss this with the Priest when he went next to confession.

With a flourish, the speaker pulled away the covering, revealing a huge silver basketball, towering above all of them, supported by slabs of crafted rock. "Wow," Lithuania breathed. Upon looking closely, Lithuania could see the names of several of his best players engraved on the monument. "This…this is so amazing! I love it! I can't believe you would create something like this for me! And…and of basketball!"

Several members laughed, and a round of applause broke out.


	9. 2009 --The Female President

2009- The Female President

She won. It was a surprise, a welcomed one, but a surprise none the less. She was a woman playing a man's game, yet she was victorious, she was Lithuania's first female president. She had yet to meet her nation, but she had heard of him. _Him. _Yet another man she would have to prove herself to, yet another man she would have to make respect her. Her lips pressed together, and she straightened her immaculate dress suit. She would not let the country dominant her. Yes, she was here for him, but she was boss, it would not be the other way around. She adjusted the photo on her desk and picked up her phone. "Rozalija, tell Mr. Lithuania I am ready to see him."

Her secretary, a young girl, fresh from the _universitias, _was eager to do her job, but terribly new. "Yes Madam President," she answered smartly, and the president suppressed a grin when she heard the girl speaking to the nation—the child forgot to hang up the phone. "She is ready to see you now…_Lietuva." _The president swallowed at the name delivered with such awe, she was about to meet her nation.

She sat down at her desk and smoothed her skirt again. _Mustn't act like a silly school girl, _she warned herself sharply. Although, she permitted herself a moment fantasize what her country would look like. He would be blond like most, tall, after all, he would have to love basketball. Her nation was centuries old and fought Russians, Swedes, Prussians, he was a man remisint of the Knight era, he would be muscular and strong. Lithuania would be someone she wanted at foreign meetings, a quiet symbol of strength, representing each and every citizen.

The door opened and once again the first female president of Lithuania was surprised. A plain faced man – really a boy on the cusp of adulthood – with mousy brown hair, poked his head around the door.

"Labas rytas, Madam President," he said, smiling shyly at the floor. It was quite possible her nation was shorter than her. He had a very thin build, almost like a woman. She was positive that if assassins ever came into her office, most likely _she _would be the one defending _him. _

"Lietuva," she greeted. "Come sit." The nation came to his chair, in front of her desk. He flashed another small smile at her. "It is an honor to meet you, ma'am."

He had a soothing voice. And a calming presence. The Madam President didn't know what to feel. On the one hand, her nation was looked nothing like she expected, in fact, he was rather _underwhelming. _Yet on the other hand, she already loved him, a need rose in her to protect him and to make life better for him, and at the same time, be protected and supported herself by him. It was all so very confusing.

The president looked at her country with her legendary stony gaze. The nation looked at her shyly again, she wondered if he was insecure.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Lietuva."

His face brightened at the words and his smile was not as nervous.

"Congratulations on your win. It's been a long time since I've had a queen, although-" He bit his lip and she knew she could fill in the rest: Never a queen without a king.

_Ah ha! There it is. Chauvinist little nation isn't he. _She thought bitterly.

"Well, you'll find me just as capable as any man."

"Yes ma'am, I'm su—"

She cut him off. "In fact, I dare say I'll be better. Look," she gestured at her desk, towers of papers and files covering most of it, "you're a complete mess. Bad economy, bad managing of finances…these men who ran you before, such pitiful management on the financial side of things."

Lithuania looked distraught.

"I," he stammered, but she interrupted him again.

"We begin work now. I need to sort through these documents. You, go get coffee. I like mine black."

She sat down and picked up a folder, intently gazing at it, reading nothing.

Lithuania remained frozen in his spot. The president looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you know where the café is?"

Lithuania gulped and then met her gaze, hands spasming against his thighs. "You're mad at me," he began, voice small, but surprisingly steady, "and I don't know why."

"I'm not mad, merely dictating jobs." She winced internally when Lithuania flinched at the word. _Dictating, dictator, communism, Soviet Union, it's still too soon._

"But I'm your nation, not a secretary!"

"And I am your president, not some queen serving the men. I'm intelligent, capable of providing leadership and protection to my nation. You had better realize that know if we plan to survive these next years together."

Lithuania blinked rapidly, hurt and confusion written plainly on his face. The president sighed. "I don't despise men," she said gently because Lithuania obviously hated when people were angry him…even though she wasn't exactly aggravated with _him._ "I don't even hate men in government positions. But, one thing I do dislike are people…or _nations_…brushing me off because I am a woman. I deserve the same respect as any _Mr. _President. Do you understand?"

The brunette looked on the verge of tears. "B-but, I didn't," he whimpered at her. "I d-didn't, I don't see you as less. Why… why would you think such a thing?" He looked at her, absolutely dejected. She felt off guard, this was not expected. "I…I thought…It seemed" now she was the one stammering. Lithuania sniffed miserably. "You jumped to conclusions." It was a blunt statement and a true one. It stung, but only because Lithuania uttered it with such despair. She cleared her throat, saying briskly, "Well, then. I apologize."

A headache was making itself known and she massaged her temple, eyes closed. She could feel her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Oh, to think this was how she behaved when she first met her country. To hurt him to the point of tears. Wonderful, just wonderful.

She opened her eyes, hoping the nation was gone, but he still sat in his chair, an anxious expression painting his face. He saw her looking at him and smiled slightly. "This isn't the worst first meeting I've ever had with a boss," he told her with an uneasy chuckle. Her lips twitched slightly. "I've made a fool of myself and insulted you."

"Not so!" Lithuania assured her. She raised an eyebrow. "Really!" he said earnestly. "I, I really like you, and some of the things you said …did you mean them? About, wanting to help? Having a plan?" He wrung his hands together, but he met her eyes.

She sat up straighter, "Every word."

At this, Lithuania's smile grew a little bigger, and he blushed. "Then I look forward to working with you…perhaps…perhaps we could _both _go to the café, and sit? I would love to hear more from you. My children are the most important thing to me, and the vision you have…I think it will be good for them."

It was a blatant offer of friendship and peace. "Of course," the President of Lithuania responded. As she rose, Lithuania darted forward, grabbing the mountain of paperwork in his arms. "I'll carry this,"

"It's rather heavy. It took two workers just to bring it to my office."

Lithuania crinkled his nose. "Really? It's not too bad, I think." The president fought not to swoon. _He _is_ strong. _

"Lietuva?"

"Yes ma'am?" he said, happily following her.

"It's not just the _citizens _of Lithuania I want to make happy, but the nation too."

The expression on his face…it was priceless.


	10. 2012 --Just Keep Swimming

2012 -Just Keep Swiming

She was so young, only 15 years old. And she was competing against such swimming giants –America had two women on his team, and Lithuania knew they were a few of the best. Lithuania chewed on his lower lip, and he watched his baby citizen come out from the locker and walk to the pool. Unlike some of the others, she didn't smile or wave…the swimmer was already in the zone. However, though she may have been stoic, her nation was not. He clapped loudly, making sure to give a one-person standing ovation, whistling loudly as she walked up to the diving board.

Lithuania sat back down on the edge of his seat, lip still suffering between his teeth. The buzzer went off, and the swimmers shot into the water. To excited to sit down, Lithuania stood up, craning to see above the taller heads in front of him. The race, it was over in almost a minute, but it was an intense minute. Lithuania bounced up and down, hands on top of his head. His swimmer started strong, the entire time she was neck and neck with someone, first the Russian swimmer and then the American one. "_Tesk! Tesk_!" Lithuania encouraged under his breath. Together swimmers approached the edge of the pool…and the Lithuanian touched the wall first. The stadium irrupted into applause.

"She did!" Lithuania shouted to the people next to him. "She did it! She won!"

The young girl smiled proudly, as she yanked off her goggles, and took off her green swim cap. Looking around she searched for Lithuania until she made eye-contact with him. Smiling, she raised her fist into the air, the symbol of victory.


	11. 2015 --Goodbye it is no more

2015 -Goodbye it is no more

When he heard the news, Lithuania's first thought was _No, not again. I can't go back, not for a fourth time. _If Russia was invading his sister, then surly it was only a matter of time before he set his sights on the Baltics. For the first few months, Lithuania lived in terror that Russia was coming for him. Relations between the two countries were quickly going sour, as Lithuania's fear started to leak into personal and national conversations. The little Baltic remained practically glued to his minister of defense's side.

XXX

"Lietuva, come in here," the minister called one day. They were in the capital, and the nation had set up a semi-permanent workspace, in the main room. Embarrassed, Lithuania slunk into his office, positive he was about to receive a tongue lashing for being overly clingy. An apology was already on his lips. However, the man simply smiled at him. "How are you today?"

The nation blinked. "Uh, I'm doing well sir. Thank you. How are you?"

"Well, I was in a bit of a dilemma."

"Oh? Uhm…really?"

"Yes. You see my nation, has been living in constant terror for a few months now."

"I'm really sorry sir. I'll do better, honest. I'll give you more space, whatever you need. I, I, I…" Lithuania broke off, twisting his figures. "I'm sorry," he finished quietly.

The man shook his head. "That wasn't what I was going to say. Here, come stand by me and look out the window."

Intrigued, Lithuania came to where the man was pointing. "Look," he said. As Lithuania peered out of the misty window, into the light drizzle of rain, he could very clearly see statues being taken down. Statues that honored leaders and ideas of the Soviet Union.

"What's this?" he asked, turning to the minister.

"This morning, we decided, that due to the hostile actions Russia is taking against Ukraine, we would show our support by—"

"Taking down the statues," Lithuania finished for him.

"Precisely. We won't stand for another Soviet Union." The government official wrapped his arm around Lithuania's shoulders.

"We aren't ever losing you again, Lietuva," he stated firmly. The conviction of the words warmed Lithuania, and he happily leaned into his minister of defense. After months of living on the verge of a panic attack, he once again felt safe.


	12. 2019 --Into the Future We Go

**Well, here you are, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me a review, they make me happy and are really encouraging. If you think that history notes would be beneficial, say so in a review and I'll go back and post them at the end of each chapter. I love all of you so much and am so honored by each one of you for reading. **

**P.S. Cinderella will be updated within the week. **

* * *

2019 -Into the Future We Go

The celebration was over, except those overzealous few who stayed out, but they had crossed the line from celebrating patriot into drunken trouble maker. Still, their random hollers were soothing to Lithuania as he sat on his tiny terrace, bundled up in blankets, surveying the city. By now, most of the town was fast asleep. Lithuania let out a happy sigh, as he snuggled deeper into his blanket cocoon, watching his breath condensate in the frigid air. It was a private tradition he had, ever since he had broken free from Russia one hundred and one years ago, Lithuania would sit outside and watch the city sleep. _One hundred and one years. I can't believe I did it. All that planning, sneaking around, living in fear, it was all for this; so my children can sleep in peace at night, then get up and enjoy their day. _

He smiled, though only the stars could see. If he were still enough, Lithuania imagined he could hear the dreams of his people, and maybe they could here his dreams too.

Lithuania raised his near-empty glass. _To the one hundred and one years; and may there be a hundred and one more. _


End file.
